


One lie could unravel it all

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Salagini (Salazar Slytherin/Nagini) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How very strenuous indeed.
Relationships: Nagini/Salazar Slytherin
Series: Salagini (Salazar Slytherin/Nagini) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094072





	One lie could unravel it all

Our tale begins in Salazar Slytherin and Nagini's shared house. After finding a misplaced treasure which Salazar dubbed the Invincibility Gem, Nagini hasn't quite been acting like herself.

Salazar asked, "What's been going on with you lately, Gini?"

Nagini muttered, "Nothing."

Salazar said, "Really? I wouldn't call it nothing, you've barely spoken a word to me all week since I found the gem actually. Is this to do with that?"

Nagini sighed. "Yes, it is actually."

Salazar insisted. "Well, do go on then."

Nagini told him, "I lied to you. I do know how the gem managed to get out of its case and end up under the couch on the other side of the room... I put it there."

Salazar frowned. "Why would you do that?"

Nagini replied, "I don't like that gem, Sal. These last one hundred years with you haven't all been happy. I just wanted to live the rest of our lives without it. I want to be able to die."

Salazar scowled. "You should have just said so sooner, my dear. That could have been arranged a long time ago."

Nagini muttered, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Salazar glared at her. "I warned you when we first met never to lie to me, Nagini. It was the one thing I told you never to do and I meant it. The last time someone lied to me, she wound up getting herself killed. I'm sorry, but we can't stay together... I can't put myself through that kind of pain again."

Nagini retorted, "It was just one lie, Salazar! One stupid, stupid lie. Do you want to know why I lied then?"

Salazar nodded.

Nagini responded, "I love you more than anything or anyone else in this entire world, but I want to be able to feel pain again... I want to be able to die, for you to be able to die because I want us to be together even after death."

Salazar mumbled, "Do you really mean that?"

Nagini smiled slightly. "I've never meant anything more than I meant that."

Salazar answered, "I need some time, Gini. I can't quite forgive you just yet. Give me some time."

Nagini stated, "Very well, I'll go stay with my parents for a while. Come find me when you've made a decision."


End file.
